


Dark Drabbles

by domflair (riottkick)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (light tho), Daddy Kink, Dark Bayley, Dark fic, Drabble, F/F, Toxic Relationship, hints at abuse, non-consensual finger sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domflair
Summary: Dark Drabble I write for my tumblr @domflair
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Dark Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Bayley x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Noncon Finger-sucking, Daddy Kink, Toxic Relationship, Hints at Abuse

You knew it was risky, having planned this for weeks, you were still so terrified of being caught. Bayley had taken some time off of work once Sasha beat her at Hell in a Cell for the title. Ever since then, she had been overbearing and overly nice to the point where you knew something was up her sleeve. You wanted out, and before she had lost the title, you were planning on leaving, but things changed and you weren’t sure if you’d ever be able to get away now.

“(Your Name)?” Bayley called out as you threw some of your clothes into one of your suitcases. You froze - unsure if she caught on to what you were doing. Your heart sped up, and in that moment you thought all of the air in your body left.

“Y-Yeah?” you bit your lip, wishing you didn’t sound so guilty.

“What’re you doing up?” she paused to look at the clock. “It’s two in the morning.”

“I couldn’t sleep, just packing a few bags for our trip in a few days. You can go back to sleep, baby,” you tried your best to get her to give up on the conversation, but you should have known she wasn’t one to do that.

“You’re such a fucking liar, (Your Name).” she spat, getting out of your shared bed so quickly that you didn’t have time to think before you were pinned to the bed. “Why don’t you tell _Daddy_ what you were really doing? Hm?”

“I just, I need to leave. Leave this state, leave y-“ you were cut off as Bayley shoved two of her fingers into your mouth. 

She leaned into your neck, licking along the side of your neck. “You’re not leaving me, not as long as I want you.” 

She fucked your mouth with her fingers even as you tried to push her off. Laughing before she pulled her fingers out as tears formed in the corner of your eyes.

**"If you try to leave me again, I'll have to remind you just how mean I can be."**


End file.
